The BAU in Wonderland
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Sequel to Reid in Wonderland so read that first. Rated T for saftey.
1. Cave in

**A/N: Hey everybody! Still bored...and plotting Strauss's demise. Lol. Anywho, to those who read 'Reid in Wonderland' thank you so much! It means a lot. Here's the sequel and yes it's a slash. Don't like slash then kindly leave. Without further delay, let's get moving!**

**A/N 2: I'm experimenting so this chapter is in Reids viewpoint, so bear with me on this.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The cave in.**

Hi Spencer Reid here. I'm pretty sure you know the story of how I was in Wonderland. It's been a few months and I'm still trying to figure out if it was all a dream or not. But I saw Absolum the day I left the hospital so it had to be real. Right? I'll figure it out eventually.

"Clooney! Stop! I'm up, I'm up. You goof ball." I push the German Shepreds nose away. "Not that I don't mind the kisses, it's Saturday. If you want food or to go for a walk go bug Derek."

That's right. Derek, yes Morgan and I are together. Romantically. He was really worried about me and confessed his feelings the night I came home. I recently moved in, the lease on my old apartment ran out. Anyways, I'm pretty lazy in the morning. Especially on the weekends. Well since I'm up now, let's go see what Derek's making for breakfast.

"Good morning baby boy." He says with a smile. God he looks good without a shirt.

"Good morning." I say returning his smile.

Ohhh. Waffles with bananas and whipped cream! He knows me to well. But where's the...COFFEE! With lots of sugar! So gooood.

"What's so funny?" I ask. Why's he laughing?

"Just you being you." He says kissing me. "I'm gonna Clooney for a walk. I'll get the dishes when I get back."

"Kay. Be careful." I tell him.

"Always Pretty Boy." He says.

I should really do the dishes. But first I'm grabbing a shower. That my phone or the landline? It's my phone. JJ?

"Hi JJ." I say.

"Hi Spence. Sorry to bug you, but we need you at the BAU." JJ says.

"Alright I'll call Morgan." I tell her.

"Alright. Get here as soon as you can." She says.

"Okay, bye." I say ending the call.

Oh if you're wondering if the team knows about us, they do. They figured it out. And to our surprise their ok with it. Well being family of course their ok with it.

"Derek. JJ called. We're needed." I say.

We got there and something hit me. Like this really bad feeling. Derek and I sat in our usual places at the table. The next thing I know I zone out. I do that a lot.

"Spencer. You have to help us. He has returned." A voice tells me.

That sounded like Alice. But how?

"Spence!" JJ shouts.

"Huh? What?" I ask.

"You ok kiddo?" Rossi asks.

"I'm fine. Just zoned out." I half-lie.

Oh remember my bad feeling...yeah. The roof caves in on us. Before passing out I feel a strong hand on mine. Derek. My world goes dark.

**Hope that wasn't too bad. I'll be back later with chapter 2.**

**Until next time! *Jams out to different Sonic/Shadow the Hedgehog soundtracks***


	2. Back to Wonderland

**A/N: Good evening! I'm glad the first chapter was ok! Though this chapter will be normal. No viewpoints. I apologize for the delay. My youngest brother has a neew obsession with another online game and he was on for 2 hours. Ugh. Anywho let's get chapter 2 rollin shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

**All mitakes my own!**

**Back to Wonderland.**

"-ied. Spence? Spencer wake up!"

Reid groaned and opened his eyes, and met the eyes of a worried Derek Morgan. The team also worried but confused. Derek helped him to his feet.

"Where are we?" asked Emily.

Spencer smiled. He knew.

"What Spence? Do you know something we don't?" JJ asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Wonderland." Reid said.

They were so confused. Wonderland? What was going on? Just then a giant bird flew overhead and landed behind them, the smaller bird hovered in front of Reid.

"Hi Allen." Reid greeted.

"Many greetings Spencer. Spencer you must come back to Mamorial. Her Majastey said it was important." The raven said.

"Let's go then." Reid said.

The team climbed onto the large raven and off they went to Mamorial. On the Reid explained well re-explained his 'dream' and they couldn't believe it.

Salinzum Grum

"I am finished now, yes Hatter?"

"Yes sir. You are finished." said The Hatter sadly.

"Good. With Spencer back, I want revenge. So sad though, I had to use my mothers heart. Oh well."

A evil laughter filled the air.

On the back of the raven.

Spencer shivered.

"You okay babe?" Derek asked.

"Fine. Just a chill." He lied. 'I think I know why I'm back. I just hope I'm wrong.'

**Uh-oh! If you read the first one you'd know who The Hatter is talking to.**

**Until next time! I know what you just did!**


	3. He's back

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I updated 'FBIs Most Youngest' and then got kicked off the laptop. Grrrrrr. Anywho, I think I'm gonna keep the chapters in normal viewpoint. Just so nobody gets confused. Chapter 3! Whooo! Let's get a move on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**He's back.**

Mamorial.

The giant raven toched down and the team hopped off. Taking Dereks hand in his, Reid led the team in the big white castle. In the throne room Alice was waiting for them. She smiled at the family.

"Good evening everyone." She greeted. They nodded in reponse. "Spencer you made it. Good good. Spencer I called you back, because he has returned."

"What? The King of Spades is back? But how? I tore his heart out!" Spencer asked.

"We think he somehow stolen his mothers heart. Spencer. You must defeat him again." Alice said.

"But how? I chucked the Vorpals twin into the ocean along with the Kings heart." He said.

"Ah yes. But you can always call to it." She said.

"Call to it?" Spencer asked.

"You are it's master. It'll come if you call." Alice said. "But enough of that now. Time for supper and then it's bedtime. The Champion must rest before the fight."

"I'm guessing I have to face him tomorrow." He said.

"No. But soon. Come. You all must be tired." She said.

Alice led them to the dining room and they feasted.

Salinzum Grum.

The King of Spades feasted on his meal anxiously. What if Spencer slays him again? Will he be able to come back? His heart began to race making his chest hurt. His mothers heart was not for him. If only he still had his heart. It would at least obey him, and not try to kill him.

"Soon Spencer. Soon. You'll rue the day you crossed me. I swear it." He said coldy.

Mamorial.

A warm breeze blew through Spencers long locks. He was out on the balcony staring into space. He then was hugged from behind.

"Hey babe." Morgan said.

"Hey yourself." Reid said.

Morgan rubbed his shoulders.

"So tense." He whispered.

"Well if you were about to fight this guy you'd be tense too." Reid said.

"Relax Baby Boy. You got me and the rest of the family. It's all good." Morgan said.

Reid turned to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're right. I need to relax." He said.

"I can fix that. You me and the big bed." Morgan whispered in a way that made Spencer shiver.

Spencer looked at him for a second and it took off from there. Both going to bed happy.

**Hope that wasn't bad. I'm no good at writing romance fics *sweatdrop***

**Until next time! Go Speed Racer Go Speed Racer Go Speed Racer GOOOO!**


	4. Gettin rid of the savior

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I didn't really think anyone would. And to my reviewers thank you! Virtual hugs and cookies! So anyways, chapter 4! Whoooo! Let's get a move on shalls we?**

**A/N 2: Just to make something clear, if you've read the book and/or seen the live action movie, Salinzum Grum and Mamorial do not share the same time. If it's night in Mamorial then it's morning in Salinzum Grum, if it's night in Salinzum Grum it's morning in Mamorial. So just in case if some of you were getting confused.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Getting rid of the savior. Or at least attempt.**

Mamorial.

Spencer had awoken early the next morning and started training. Since he didn't have the Vorpals twin, he was using a pratice sword. Alice watched over her champion, even while watching she noticed the team coming in from behind.

"How long has he been out here?" Morgan asked keeping a protective eye on his young lover.

"Since dawns first light. He didn't want to wake any of you." Alice said.

They watched their youngest for what seemed like hours. He was quite good with a sword. Hotch maybe instead of a gun he'd should carry a sword. Deciding enough was enough for now she stood up.

"Spencer. Enough for now." She said.

"But-" He started.

"Spencer, you mustn't make yourself sick. Enough for now." She said.

Spencer sighed. She was right. He couldn't if he was ill. He went over to the group and settled down.

Salinzum Grum.

"Prefect." The King of Spades said.

He was in the kitchen cooking up a devious plan. He closed off the vile and smiled a very crooked smile. He turned to his pet.

"To Mamorial. Make sure Spencys little practice sword is 'polished'." He said to the shape shifter.

"As you wish your Majastey." And the shapeshifter took off.

The returned to his room to sleep the night away.

Mamorial.

The shapeshifter snuck in and 'polished' Reids practice sword with the poison the King. He heard footsteps and quickly took off.

Reid looked around. He was sure he heard footsteps. Shurgging he picked up his practice sword and began practing. Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi keeping a close eye on him. The girls were with Alice getting fitted for dresses. Alice thought they'd feel more at home here if they blended in.

About a half-hour later, the girls came back in their white dresses. The men thought they looked good. Just then they heard a body hit the floor. They turned to see Reid had collapsed. Moran bolted to his lover. He tried waking him but couldn't. He saw the sweat trickling down his forehead, he felt it and it was hot.

"He's burning up." Morgan said.

Emily noticed a cut on his hand.

"Guys look at his hand." She said.

They saw the cut, and the blood on the blade. Alice picked up the blade. She looked over it carefully.

"His sword was poisoned." She said.

They took him inside. Morgan laid him on the bed and covered him with covers. Alice told them to look after him. She took the sword to examine it and determine the poison to make an antidote.

Nightfall came. Alice was still working. Morgan had sent the others to bed. He would be the one to watch over his lover.

"Better not die on me Pretty Boy. I love you too much, I can't lose you." He said tightly holding his lovers hand.

"Not going anywhere Der." Reid said weakly.

"Go back to sleep love. You need to save your strength." Derek said softly.

Reid went back to sleep. He'd go to bed but his Pretty Boy needed him. He was prepared to stay all night.

Salinzum Grum.

"So my beloved pet. How is Spencer doing?" The King asked.

"He's very ill your Majastey." The shapeshifter said.

"Good, good." He said. "Now I'm off. I have an army to prepare."

With a crooked grin he left.

**Aww damn. Stupid King. **

**Until next time! OH GOD THE ALIENS!**


	5. The antidote

**A/N: It's raining it's pouring Spencer Reid is snoring? Huh? He usual works late...Lol! Anywho chapter 5! Whoo! Thank you so much to those whose read and support this. Virtual hugs and cookies! Now then let's get down to buisness.**

**A/n 2: I forgot to mention the shapeshifter is a female**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The antidote.**

Salinzum Grum.

"Your army is ready your Majastey." The Hatter said coldly.

"Excellent. We attack in the night. Oh Hatter don't be so cold. You'll enjoy this show for sure." The King happily said.

The Hatter rolled his eyes and left the room. He was stopped by the shapeshifter.

"Out of my way. I need to get the Kings clothes ready." He hissed.

"How about no. I want to make you a deal." She said.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"I'm tired of a being a pet. Tell me where the Vorpals twin is and I'll get you back Mamorial." She said.

"What do you want with the Vorpals twin?" Hatter asked.

"To return it to the Champion. He needs the sword. But first I need to know where it is." She said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Hatter asked.

"Please. The Queen was bad but he's horrible. I want my freedom back." She said.

"Alright. Let's go." Hatter said.

She shifted into a massive wolf. Hatter climbed on her back and they took off.

Mamorial.

Spencer tossed and turned in pain. His fever spiked and the pain was unbearable. He felt as if though he burning alive. It hurt his family to see him in this kind of pain, especially Morgan. They hoped Alice could come up with an antidote soon.

In the kitchen.

Alice paced the floor. She was an ingrediant. Skin of a shapeshifter. She was brought out of her thoughts when the Hatter and a shapshifter came in. Alice was happy to see Hatter. He told Alice everything. She was more than pleased that the shapeshifter wanted to help. The shapeshifter noticed the brewing antidote.

"You need my skin." She said. She handed the Vorpal twin to Hatter and took out her own blade and cut of a piece of her skin. New skin grew in the place where she took it. She drop the skin in the pot and stirred it. "It's ready for your Champion." She said pouring the medicine a vile. "Hurry now. He He may not have much time left."

Alice took the vile and took off running. She enterned Spencers room and went to the bed. She poured the antidote down his throat. Spencer stopped tossing and stilled. They thought the worst. But were relieved when they heard soft even breaths. He was okay!

"Rest now Champion. The battle draws near. All of you should rest as well." Alice said.

Everyone but Morgan reluctantly left for bed. Morgan knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He sighed. 'Oh baby boy. Why is everyone trying to take you away from us, from me?'

Salinzum Grum.

'Almost time. Be prepared Spencer.' The King thought.

The air got heavier.

**YAY! SPENCERS FINE! Be prepared readers, the final few chapters are under way!**

**Until next time! Unknown to Speed, this is his older Rex who ran away from home years ago.**


	6. End

**A/N: Hey guys. Soooo sorry this took forever. But this is the final chapter. I know bummer right? Thank you so much for reading! It makes me happy! Anywho be on the lookout for new Criminal Minds fics. With that said let's get hopping.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The End.**

With Reid all better, he, his family, and the army set out to take care of the Black Kink once and for all. Vorpals twin in hand he was ready. Before the battle began Reid and Derek shared a kiss.

The Black Kink showed up and it the final war began.

Swords snicker snacked and clashed. Spears were thrown with a hit or miss. Arrows were shot. Soilders rose and fell.

Derek was trying to concentrate on the battle but at the same time keep an eye on Reid. The others were doing same.

"Pay attention! I know you're worried. So am I. But Spencer must defeat him on his own. Now focus." Alice shouted.

With that the family focused at the task on hand.

Reid and the Black Kink were going at it. Neither one stopping not even for a breath. Spencer drew back his sword as did the King and at that moent it was like time stood still.

Spencer got the King in the heart and the King got Spencer in the side. Reid yanked he sword out along with the Kings heart. The King dropped to the ground. Dead for good. Reid collasped.

Derek rushed over and held his lover. He was yelling and screaming for him to hold on. Reid smiled at his family and closed his eyes. Tears filled their eyes.

"NOOOOOO!" Derek shouted into the night.

**One year later.**

It had been a whole year since the incident. Everyone recovered and got back to work. Derek and Reid are now happily married.

The team was on a case and Derek refused to let his husband out his sight. Reid smiled at his husbands overprotectiveness.

Wonderland was safe, Reid is alive and well. All was good.

**I know it sucks. But hey. I had so much fun writting this! Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
